The Musical Star
by ddrockdoesfanfic
Summary: Hope Academy, a famous school known for being the best school of musical artists out there! When the clueless new student enters the school everything erupts in chaos as she meets a legendary band, a cat like violinist and a top idol. Things heat up to epic proportions.


The Musical Star By: Ddrock or ddrockdoesfanpic

 _All kids are born with a heart egg._ The egg of their hearts; there would be selves. Yet unseen.

But some kids are different. They face troublesome childhoods or even give up on their dreams. That is when their heart egg becomes an X-egg.

Then there are special children. Children who have dreams that they feel very strong about. Dreams to become their would be self. Sometime their would be self is the complete opposite of the regular character. Sometime they are quite similar. These special children who were asked to be reborn again have their own Shugo Chara or Guardian Character.

But those dreams can take a horrible turn. When these special children lose sight of their would be self, their guardian character goes back in its egg or, even worse, becomes an X-Shugo Chara.

At Hope Academy, a musical school, the legendary band, the Guardians consists of four members, The King, The Queen, the Jack, and the Ace. They were nationally popular and was founded by the principal of this musical school, The Founding King.

But one person was to become the fifth member of the band, the Joker, the true lead singer of the Guardians to inherit the legendary humpty mic.

Ddrock: Now to begin the story.

Hope Academy is the dream. Every child in Japan wished to be part of Hope Academy. But at the time they were only accepting 3 more students. The principal of the school, the founding member of the Guardians and the current King, Hotori Tadase were discussing the future of the school over some soda.

"What are we going to do about the lead singer?" Tadase asked the Founding King? "It's been a whole year and we still couldn't find that Joker person you were talking about."

"You will it soon." The founding King responded as he shuffled the cards. He pulled out the top card which was the Joker card.

"They are closer than you think," he continued as he placed in on the table in front of him to show Tadase.

"I don't know," Amu stated for the 50th time. The doctor sighed in a disappointed manner as he faced Amu's mother in the chair a few feet away from Amu. The doctor whispered something to Amu's mother and she didn't respond. Amu was clueless.

Sadly Amu did not know that she was injured 1 week ago which caused a concussion and memory loss. She forgot her experiences from the past 5 years. She forgot all of her music lessons and even worse, her friends.

Flashback 1 hour ago

"How could you forget me?" the light brown haired girl asked in a disappointed manner. Tears rolled down from her eyes as they glistened like diamonds rolling down her cheek. Amu did not know. She did not know who this girl she knew since Kindergarten was, and sadly, because of this, that ended their friendship.

Present time

Amu felt bad. This girl seemed close to her but sadly she didn't know who she was. She couldn't remember anything no matter how hard she tried about the girl. Maybe her mom and the doctor knew.

"Um excuse me?" Amu questioned. Her mom seemed surprised that she finally spoke out. "There was a girl earlier, and she said she knew me? How come I don't know her?" Her mom remained silent but then spoke slowly.

"She was your old friend Yua." Her mom answered, "You knew her until an accident happened… You lost your memories of your friends from the past 5 years along with your music experience."

Amu was silent. She never knew she played music.

1 day later

Amu's mom was taking Amu somewhere. Amu didn't know where. She found some things that she didn't know the day before. She used to be very talented at music. She used to love the band, the Guardians. She wanted to attend Hope academy since she was little. She had a cool and spicy reputation that she needed to keep up. She had two friends that also loved music. That was all. She was a bit disappointed that one of those friends had been the person in which was crying because of her the day before. But she still didn't know where she was going.

The car arrived at a huge manor that looked like a University. She got out the car and walked to the front foyer which had a sign that said 'Hope Academy admissions test.' Amu almost fainted. In front of her was a long line that led to the first huge manor. Amu sighed and walked towards the back of the line.

Meanwhile

The Legendary band, the Guardians sat at the front table in the audience as they waited for the auditions to start. Hotori Tadase, Fugisaki Nadeshiko, Souma Kukai, and Yuiki Yaya pondered in silence if they would find the person they were looking for.

"What do you think she will look like?" Yaya asked breaking the silence between the four, "The Joker what is she supposed to be like?"

"Not even we know that," Kukai responded, "I hope we find her soon."

"You guys are inpatient." Nadeshiko responded, "Didn't the founding king say we were going to meet her soon Tadase?"

"Yes, yes we are," Tadase calmly stated.

3 hours later

What seemed like 100 auditions later, the Guardians were getting ready to give up.

"Is there any more auditions?" the announcer asked, "If not the-"

"Wait!" a girl yelled as she ran on the stage panting. Her hairclips glistened reflecting the stage lights. Her pink hair and golden eyes were hard to miss as she climbed on the stage. The Guardians were silent as they waited for the girl to calm down.

"My name… is Hinamori Amu." She stated causing for Yaya to gasp. Amu had the same reaction when she realized that the four people in front of her were the people that she had once admired before her accident. She remained silent until the King finally spoke.

"So seeing that you didn't pick any of the instruments from the instrumental room is telling me that you are going to sing today right?" Tadase stated causing Amu's eyes to widen. She doesn't remember how to play any of the instruments she once was skilled at.

"Um… I guess," Amu responded.

"Are you sure you are Hinamori Amu, the skillful musician which was said on the application?" Kukai asked which surprised Amu.

"That's who I used to be."

"What do you mean by used to be?" Nadeshiko asked

"Well my mom told me that I used to be very skilled at music until some accident happened and now I don't remember."

"So what are you going to sing for us?" Tadase asked causing for Amu to go silent, "Do you not have anything to sing?"

"Yeah sort of," Amu responded shyly, blushing which made Kukai laugh but Tadase ignored. He grabbed song lyrics and got up from his chair. It was then when Amu realized why she loved the Guardians so much. The King, the pianist, Tadase was why. As he climbed on stage, Tadase handed Amu the lyrics.

"Can you sing this now?" Tadase asked but Amu didn't answer at first. She was silent at first stared at Tadase silent until she noticed that she hadn't responded.

"Um... yeah I can." She responded quietly as Tadase walked off the stage.

"Okay tell us when you're ready" Tadase reassured her as he sat back down in his chair.

She immediately started as she sang the song, Take Me to Church. The Guardians were silent as she rocked the song not messing up a single note. She light up the bright stage with her bright aura as she sang the last note. As she did, something gracefully fell the floor. Her Shugo Chara egg.

The four Guardians froze as they looked down at the floor and saw the egg. The egg had pink hearts around the center of it and plaid stripes around the egg. Amu looked down and screamed. The Guardians covered their ears from the deafening sound of Amu's scream.

"There's… there's… there is an egg on the floor!" She yelled, "And its-

"Colorful," Nadeshiko stated as she held her Shugo Chara egg up to show Amu. At the same time all four of them revealed their Shugo Chara eggs (all of the eggs looked just like they did in the anime). Amu was shocked and almost fainted. (AGAIN)

"You passed," Tadase stated calmly, "But we would like you to come with us for a moment."

Amu froze. She stopped panicking and remembered who she was talking to. The Guardians. Right then and there she remembered. She fell to her knees and covered her ears as she heard a head piercing sound that no one else could hear. She then fainted. The Guardians panicked onto the stage and shook her gently to wake her up.

"Amu-chi! Wake Up!" Yaya yelled as she shook her. Amu woke up and saw the four guardians surrounding her. She was speechless.

"I... I remembered something." Amu said as she slowly got up. She picked up the egg.

"What is this?" Amu asked.

"A Shugo Chara egg," Tadase answered as he pulled out his again along with song lyrics, "You have a Shugo Chara and that makes you special. We believe that you are the one with 3 Shugo Chara eggs and the one to become the Joker."

"Joker?" Amu questioned, "What is that?"

"The lead singer of our band," Tadase answered.

Amu was silent. After she had just her memory, her dream band is asking for her to become the lead singer. She couldn't do that.

"Um… are you sure you want me?" Amu asked in a nervous manner, "What about someone else with a Guardian Character. I know I wouldn't be the best choice."

"Look," Kukai stated in a stern voice, "You have 3 Shugo Chara eg-"

"No I only have one," Amu responded.

"NO look down!" Yaya exclaimed to see two other Shugo Chara eggs on the ground. They wanted her to be the lead singer of their band, the Guardians.

"I don't think you want me to join your band," Amu stated and it was at that time that the audience lights flickered on. Amu saw the four members of the band sitting there with a smile on their faces.

"Either way," Tadase started, "You made it into Hope Academy. Tomorrow will be your first day of classes and we will be here to help tour the school."

-The Next Day-

Amu's mom celebrated entering the school by having a special breakfast that morning. Even the delicious pancakes couldn't calm Amu's nerves about what happened the day before.

"They want me to be the lead singer of the Guardians," Amu echoed in her head as she tried to enjoy the pancakes. It was obvious that she wouldn't stop freaking out for a while.

An hour later, Amu and her mother arrived at the Hope Academy campus. The whole school campus contained of huge white manors and tons of children walking around with either an instrument case or a folder full of song lyrics. Amu's mom excused herself because she needed to sign Amu in. Therefore Amu was all alone.

All of a sudden Amu hear screams and a crowd formed towards the middle of the campus. Amu turned and saw many students in their red and blue uniforms form a crowd. Amu walked closer to see what they were gathering about.

"Oh the Guardians are so cool for Elementary school students!" one of the students stated.

"Tadase looks as cute as always," another stated.

In the crowd was the Guardians as they walked to the Cafeteria. None of them noticed Amu as they walked by her spot in the crowd. Amu blushed as she saw Tadase and the fan girls shouting his name in the background. The other three followed behind with their names being shouted. Amu realized what she was doing and quickly turned away from the crowd.

"No no NO! Aren't I supposed to have a cool and spicy character?" Amu thought, "Okay, cool and spicy cool and spicy." Amu then started to walk away towards the admissions office but it was then that Tadase noticed Amu from the crowd. He pushed through some fan girls and ran over to Amu. At first Amu didn't notice him until he had put his hand on her shoulder.

"Um excuse me?" Tadase asked. Amu slowly turned around to see that it was hi prince behind her. A crowd started to gather around them seeing that the famous pianist from the Guardians put his hand on Amu, the commoner's shoulder. Then a thought flashed through her mind, "Cool and Spicy."

Amu quickly reacted. She slapped Tadase's hand off of her shoulder. "Please do not bother me like that, shrimp." The crowd gasped as Amu strutted towards the Admissions office.

"Oh sorry," Tadase stated watching her go away.

"Tadase you have to be more careful," Nadeshiko commented, "You were lucky you are on school grounds or it would have been all over social media by now."

"Yeah, I guess," Tadase stated as he continued towards the cafeteria with the three other members following.

Amu could not believe it. Right after she made a scene in front of the whole school embarrassing Tadase, she had to sing for the school, where there would also be many sources of social media broadcasting the performance. Amu was nervous. She didn't know what she should sing yet and she only had 30 minutes to decide. This was Amu's first test and the whole school would be watching.

"Including Tadase," Amu thought, "I wish that I could tell him the truth. That I really like Tadase and I think he is really cool."

"Then why don't you change?" a voice asked.

"Who's there?" Amu shouted. She was given her own private room (Quite Fancy right!) to prepare in so no one heard her scream. The bright pink egg with hearts all over it flew into the air. Amu watched, speechless, as the egg cracked and broke open. Inside was a small pink figure with pink pomp oms and a tennis dress.

"Wh- what are you!" she screamed. All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door.

"You are on in 5!" they shouted

"Oh no," Amu thought to herself. She turned back to the pink mini girl.

"What are you?" Amu asked again in a stern voice.

"I'm Ran! Your Guardian character!" She exclaimed. Amu was speechless. She walked out the door and pointed at Ran.

"I will deal with you later," she threatened in a low voice as she exited the room but Ran quietly followed.

"Amu you are on!" the announcer exclaimed. Amu slowly walked center stage. Unlike the audition, there were tons of little whispers in the crowd. Amu froze.

"Amu!" Ran yelled. Amu flinched, "From a girl who sings words to a girl who sings her heart CHARA CHANGE!"

The once dark gray mic turn to a neon pink and her cross hairpiece became a heart. Then she sang You Are the one I Love to the crowd. The crowd clapped along as she danced to the song filling the whole room with excitement. Even though she was character changed, she enjoyed the excitement that she experienced. Amu was still character changed when the announcer came to ask Amu some questions.

"Well that was an amazing job! Was the song directed in anyone in particular?"

"Well my mom, my doctor, and the Guardians who accepted me! I LOVE YOU GUARDIANS ESPECIALLY TADASE-KUN!" The room froze. After she slapped Tadase's hand after who knows why, she confesses to him in front of the hundreds of students and thousands of people watching the live performance on TV. It was at that moment that Amu's character change stopped. Amu froze then ran off the stage

The crowd was confused. Tadase got up. "Tadase?" Nadeshiko asked. Tadase turned towards Nadeshiko with a stern look on his face. "Be careful," she finished as Tadase ran to the exit.

Amu kept on running. She kept on running until she couldn't feel the ground below her. "What?" Amu thought until she looked down, "A HOLE!" Amu screamed as she fell. She was lucky it was one of the smaller holes and not the ravine nearby. Amu got up and looked up. It was too steep and high to climb out of. She called for help but there was no answer. She was alone.

"Don't worry!" a voice called. Ran flew out from behind Amu and surprised her.

"You're still here?" Amu asked.

"Yeah I'm your Shugo Chara or would be self. Your feelings and wishes asked to be a reborn to the person you want to become so here I am!" Ran explained.

"Who I want to become huh," Amu told herself.

"Anyways let's jump!" Ran exclaimed.

"Jump?"

"Yeah jump! Hop, step JUMP!" Ran chanted. Amu's hairpiece became a heart and small glowing wings formed on Amu's wrists and legs. She flew to the sky but as she did she noticed how high she was.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" she screamed.

Amu slowly flew herself back to the ground. All of a sudden a person jumped over a fence and landed perfectly on the ground. He looked up and stared at Amu.

"Are you sure she is the one?" the man asked.

"Yeah I'm sure she has 2 more!" a little figure said.

"THERE IS ANOTHER ONE?!" Amu yelled. The man slowly walked closer to Amu. She tensed as he looked through her pockets.

"Get off me you PERVERT!" She yelled. The man backed away with something in his hands. Her other two Shugo Chara eggs.

"Found them," the man said with a smirk on his face. "Let's go Yoru."

"He took my Shugo Chara eggs," Amu thought, "My… would be self…"

"GIVE ME BACK MY EGGS!" Amu screamed. The man turned around only to see that she was sprinting towards her. She got the eggs but fell in the nearby ravine.

"Oh she fell," Yoru said.

"I'm going to die!" Amu thought,

"Believe that you can be the person you want to be!" Ran exclaimed.

"The person I… TRANSFORM ME INTO THE PERSON I WANT TO BE!" Amu exclaimed.

The Humpty Mic in Yoru's line and began to glow. It rushed down towards the ravine and transformed Amu into a different world. Amu was still falling.

"I don't know what it is, but it seems like it's calling me," Amu thought as she slowly reached out to the lock. The light grew brighter causing for Tadase to find her. Amu's clothes changed to a tennis skirt with a pink tank top and a sports visor with a heart on it. Around the visor was an attached mic. (like the ones on gaming headphones and the singers who dance a lot so they don't have mics) Amu's feet touched the sides of the ravine as a burst of energy released from her legs and she shot up into the sky (again)

"I… I feel as light as a feather!" Amu thought as she floated through the sky.

"Wow she already Character Transformed!" Tadase remarked. The pervert was she felt so carefree until she looked back at the ground.

"IM SO HIGH OFF THE GROUND! HOW DO I GET DOWN?" Amu screamed.

"Amu if you don't believe," Ran exclaimed as she untransformed, "You will CHANGE BACK! AMU!"

Amu was falling through the sky who knows how fast.

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran screamed! Amu was just crying. Just before she hit the ground a huge crown that looked like a mountain of golden jello saved Amu. The 'golden jello' disappeared as at the bottom was Amu's prince holding her like a bride.

"The prince," Amu thought as her face became red and she could not speak. Ran was relieved. The prince, Tadase put Amu down.

"Stop trying to go after other people's Shugo Chara eggs. And do not even try to harm anyone especially at Hope Academy Ikuto." Tadase demanded. The pervert, Ikuto smirked as a huge blue paw formed around his right fist. He shot it towards Tadase and he deflected it with a magical blast of a golden shield. Once the attack was blocked Ikuto had disappeared. Tadase sighed in relief while Amu was freaking out.

"Who was that? What is that? Why did he run off! What was that transformation!? Where am I anyways?" Amu panicked.

Tadase's character change wore off and he dug something out of his pocket. "Are you okay?" Tadase asked as he offered his handkerchief. Amu took it, still blushing like crazy. "I'll explain everything later." Tadase comforted.

Another member of the band, the Guardians, came from behind Tadase. "Here's the thing Hinamori Amu, you are special."

"You remebered my name?" Amu questioned.

"Of course!" Yaya exclaimed as she walked up next to Kukai.

"We know all of the students at Hope academy," Nadeshiko stated as she snuck up behind Amu.

Amu screamed from fright when Nadeshiko surprised her. Kukai and Yaya couldn't help but chuckle from her reaction but Tadase wasn't finished.

"Your character transformation is the proof that you need to join our band." Tadase stated, "As our lead singer. Remember when we told you about Shugo Chara and the Joker? Well tomorrow I would like to announce to the media that you will be our new lead singer."

"What!? You still want me?" Amu asked. Kukai pulled something out of his pocket. A phone. "Look here," Kukai demanded as he pointed towards something on his phone. "Right here we are the 26th most popular band in Japan. We might be the most popular students in Hope elementary but there are even more bands in Hope middle school and high school to go against! Right now Nadeshiko is the 51st most popular singer in Japan, which is pretty good for an elementary school singer but we believe that you can beat them."

"Wow you looked up all of this data?" Amu gasped

"No Tadase did but still we think you can beat them!" Kukai restated, "Of course, Utau is still 1st on the ranks because of her hit, Butterfly, but we believe that you can overtake her."

"Therefore, will you join the Guardians?" Tadase asked.

Amu's face turned bright red when she saw that all four of the Guardians were looking at her with pleading eyes. Amu froze

"Umm… okay" Amu agreed.

"Okay then you need to come with us, NOW" Nadeshiko explained.

"Now? Why?" Amu asked as they dragged her away towards the exit of the construction site.

"Because you are now officially on the road to stardom." Tadase answered easily.

"WHAT?!" Amu exclaimed, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" she thought.


End file.
